Most conventional semi-flush ceiling lamps, pendant lamps or multiple-head ceiling lamps have a single function. Particularly, export lamps generally come with an ON/OFF switch for controlling the illumination of the lamp, and the old-fashioned lamps have a circuit control board with a RC buck design or high voltage lamp beads provided for controlling the illumination of the lamp directly by a chip.
However, the conventional LED lamps have the following drawbacks:
1. Single function fails to meet different consumer requirements and lacks of market competitiveness.
2. The monochromatic LED lamps just provide simple dimming function only.
3. The switch structure is controlled via cable, so that the control lacks of flexibility and a free switch of control cannot be achieved.
4. The conventional LED lamps do not have the music playback function. If it is necessary to play music, an additional independent amplifier will be required, not just increasing the occupying space only, but also incurring a higher cost.